


The Wild Beast Inside

by Whatadream24



Series: A Coyote in the Wildflowers [4]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, High Honor Arthur Morgan, Kissing, Low Honor Arthur Morgan, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatadream24/pseuds/Whatadream24
Summary: Arthur Morgan can never be what he wants to be because he truly doesn't want to be.
Relationships: Bonnie MacFarlane/Arthur Morgan
Series: A Coyote in the Wildflowers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088510
Kudos: 2





	The Wild Beast Inside

This is it.

Bonnie swallows hard and closes her eyes as she starts unbuttoning her top. The man waiting for her at the doorway of her bedroom enters and the soles of his boots and spurs can be heard through the hard beating of her heart on the hardwood floor.

“Slow down girl,” Arthur chimes in and grabs her shoulders when he is close enough.

Bonnie managed to unbutton the whole top but Arthur doesn’t bother to look at the undergarment there. His eyes are stuck on hers as he leads her over to her bed. This isn’t what Bonnie expected from a man like Arthur, being so gentle and calm. She gladly accepts it though and sits down, with Arthur standing tall in front of her. The young woman gazes up at him and he cracks a hardly noticeable smile at her, using one hand to remove his hat and the other to touch her face.

Arthur is terribly nervous.

Bonnie is younger than all the women he has been with at his age. Most women don’t even bother to look at Arthur, let alone young women. He had no idea that the Macfarlane woman was even interested in gruff, old Arthur.

Now that he knows she is interested, he wants to treat her as sweetly as a man like him can.

Bonnie has no idea how to do anything, aside from gentle kissing and some soft touching. She can only imagine what his naked body is like, as she has so many times before and seeing him here now flusters her beyond her limit.

The scent of lavender and vanilla continues to waft through the warm air and Arthur leans over to set his hat on the nightstand. He only breaks eye contact with Bonnie for a split second before capturing her eyes again. He can smell himself even if it’s only faintly over the fragrance in the room and it’s not good; gun powder, sweat, and tobacco.

She is bound to take notice of the smells when they get close enough.

“Y-you can kiss me,” Bonnie suddenly shatters the silence grown between them and lightly brushes her hand over Arthur’s against her cheek.

Dirt is a strong smell on his glove but Bonnie doesn’t care. The outlaw swallows and scratches at the back of his neck before inching himself closer. He isn’t sure if he should bend over and kiss her or kneel to do so. He’s almost too tall.

He doesn’t acknowledge the woman with words. His nervous actions are enough. His fingers then stretch further behind the back of Bonnie’s head and he kneels to one knee. The two are momentarily lost in each other’s gazes before Arthur leans forward, lightly urging Bonnie with him, and their mouths touch. His smells quickly mingle with Bonnie’s but that doesn’t seem to be the thing either of them is focused on.

The heat of their conjoined lips is welcoming and the second Arthur’s lips slowly start to part, Bonnie unexpectedly jumps at the feeling of a moist tongue. It is just a sliver of Arthur’s tongue but it’s enough to startle her.

Arthur opens his eyes and begins to pull away but Bonnie instantly clasps her hands onto his scratchy face and holds him in place. His heart continues to skip and it sits in the center of his throat while he uncomfortably shuffles in his position. His eyes shut and Bonnie tastes the bitterness of Arthur’s mouth. He is definitely a smoker and it’s a bit off-putting at first taste but she doesn’t dare break away from him.

The bed frame lets out a weak cry as soon as Arthur welcomes some of his weight upon the well-made mattress, gently directing Bonnie onto her back.

He pulls away from her lips and Bonnie’s hands fall limp at her sides in the soft bed sheets. Arthur’s hand still remains at the back of her head but he carefully removes it so he can get rid of his hot, smelly gloves.

He isn’t even completely on the mattress. Arthur moves away from Bonnie with a frustrated groan and looks off.

He takes both of his gloves and places them next to his hat on the nightstand but as he sits there beside Bonnie, looking down at the floorboards, he can’t help but feel like a prick.

“I can’t do this,” Arthur calmly admits and coughs. Bonnie slowly returns to Arthur’s side and buttons up her top.

Her cheeks are flushed pink from embarrassment but it doesn’t last long. A rooster calls out from the open window in the bedroom and the smell of cow manure lingers inside. The outlaw stands up from the bed and the lost weight instantly straightens out the mattress.

“I’m not, huh, I’m not the best kind of person, Bonnie,” Arthur admits, turning to face the woman on the bed.

Arthur’s demeanor isn’t good. He looks so low and a bit timid actually. Bonnie doesn’t know what to say or what to even do. Is she just going to let him leave now? He kissed her and saw her breasts and now he is going to leave? Is this what emotions do to people? Bonnie is young but she is tough. Sitting here in Arthur’s presence just feels awful though. It hurts more than she’d like to admit.

“What do you mean?” Bonnie responds aloud, standing up beside him. Their eyes meet for another time today and he just shakes his head and grabs his hat and gloves from the nightstand.

“I didn’t come here to see you naked, Bonnie, I came here to help you with your cattle,” the blue-eyed man states the truth and his tone is low and powerful. There is some kind of anger in his eyes and in his voice but it doesn’t last long.

Looking into Bonnie’s eyes gets to him more than anything these days. No amount of whiskey can make him as drunk and stupid as Bonnie Macfarlane can.

There are tears visible in Bonnie’s eyes but she is quick to wipe them away before they can fall and she silently shows Arthur the door.

Arthur looks over at the open doorway of the bedroom then back at Bonnie. He puts his hat on his head and slides his fingers into the stretched out holes of his gloves. He nods his head without a word of acknowledgment and is on his way out but Bonnie stops him.

“I admire you, Arthur,”

The young woman says to him and her voice is soft. It stops him from leaving the room. He instead closes the door and turns back around to face Bonnie.

He shakes his head and spits out a surprise chuckle, messing with an itch on his cheek.

His chuckle creates an unwanted fear inside Bonnie’s chest. The call of the rooster continues to fill the silent air and without much warning, except for that unexpected chuckle of his, Arthur marches over to Bonnie like some kind of beast. His weight earns himself creaks and cracks from the wooden floorboards under his boots and a large hand grabs onto the young woman’s throat when he is close enough.

Bonnie’s blue eyes flutter and a gasp escapes her open mouth as she looks into Arthur’s eyes. His fingers are not squeezing but his grip is firm and controlling.

Arthur’s breathing is hard and constant. She can see the repeating flaring of his nostrils as he regains his lost breath and his breath is hot against her face as he nears her face with his own. He snarls at her for a split second before he slides his hand further up her throat until she has no choice but to drop her head back a little.

He can now feel the rapid beating of her pulse in her neck against his fingers and Bonnie closes her eyes tightly while trying to pry his hand off.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, girl!”

Arthur growls again and for a moment without realizing it, he squeezes Bonnie’s throat and she lets out a dry cough to announce what he had done.

He lets go of her throat and takes a couple of steps backward. His eyes don’t leave Bonnie.

“Hit me,” he is very quiet.

Bonnie can only touch her throat and stare at Arthur in terror. She shakes her head.

Arthur sighs and lunges at her to grab a hold of her arm. His grip is painfully tight and she whimpers in pain. Arthur raises her arm and purposely smacks her hand across his face.

“Stop it!!”

She snaps at him and his eyes are wide. Bonnie slaps him hard and the sound is almost deafening. His cheek is red but he doesn’t bother to soothe it with a touch. He turns his head back and their eyes meet again.

“I am an animal!”


End file.
